


The Black Istari

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus, F/M, M/M, Middle Earth, More but lazy right now, Multi, Sass, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: I am taking this from my Fanfiction site but I will be changing it up!!
Relationships: Severus Snape/?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Black Istari

The beginning is hard to write. The Lords and Ladies of the Vala were going to give a gift. A man that has survived and deserves another chance at love and happiness, shall be allowed to come to Arda and make a life for himself, and hopefully love.

The man was a wizard from another place and time who has sacrificed much for his home, love and life. He has good qualities and his guilt should be no more as nothing was ever his fault nor could be stopped.   
This man was Severus Snape and the Valar decided that they would bring him and teach him. He in turn would teach and thrive again.

)_______________________

I am tired so I will write no further but if you have ideas on who Severus should date or have sex with, or married to give me your ideas over the comments!


End file.
